nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Night Vale
'' '' —Town mottoEpisode 10 Feral Dogs Night Vale is a friendly desert town where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while everyone pretends to sleep.Episode 1 Pilot Location Night Vale is located somewhere in the American southwest, surrounded by empty desert, near Desert Bluffs. Hiram McDaniels and Carlos both describe Night Vale as hard to find. Hiram's violet head claims to have searched for the town based on "whispers" and "rumors" and "vague directions."Live Episode Condos Carlos called Night Vale "a place that is difficult to leave, and difficult to enter." He also remarked, "I don't even remember how I got to Night Vale in the first place. I mean, where is Night Vale, even?"Episode 49B Old Oak Doors Part B Cecil Palmer, however, says Night Vale is "perfectly located ... between several vertices," which is why the town often receives visitors. The only Night Vale grocery store mentioned is a Ralph's, which is the the name used for the Southern California locations of Kroeger's. In The Registry of Middle School Crushes, Joshua trees are mentioned; they are native to the Mojave desert in southeastern California, southern Nevada, northeastern Arizona, and extreme southwestern Utah. Nearby towns Cities near Night Vale Citizenship It seems to be relatively easy to become a citizen of Night Vale. When Route 800 is shut down, Night Vale Community Radio announces to non-citizens, "Congratulations! You now live in Night Vale!" Newcomers receive a New Citizen Welcome Packet and mandatory orange poncho from City Hall.Live Episode The Debate Despite the town's welcoming nature, citizens seem to be sensitive to the presence of outsiders; Carlos is repeatedly described as such. Some visitors are regarded with suspicion, while others are not.Episode 13 A Story About You. Hiram McDaniels, who lived outside of Night Vale until he was thirty years old, seems to escape scrutiny, as do the dreaded Glow Cloud and you. It is not advisable for Night Vale natives to leave Night Vale. Doing so may lead to the strangeness of Night Vale "infecting" the native's new chosen home. The effects can be reversed if the native returns to Night Vale.Welcome to Night Vale: A Novel History Night Vale history Night Vale was founded in 1745. Four groups of settlers had come to the site of Night Vale then left. The fifth group "looked at each other, shrugged, and plopped down their stuff," thus marking the beginning of Night Vale. Early settlers of Night Vale included peace-loving imperialist conquerors and religious leaders who wore "soft meats crowns" made of inverted organs strung around the head. The Night Vale City Council, then known as the Town Elder Council, first met in 1824. Its composition was precisely the same as on the present day. All records of this meeting were destroyed. While Night Vale has seen many minor disasters that killed most of its population, no single disaster has been mentioned that would have disestablished the continuity of Night Vale as a city, the City Council, or the mayor's office. However, one of the prophecies insists that the mayor's office will become vacant no later than 2022 and remain vacant until at least 2052.Episode 7 History Week Life and culture The citizens of Night Vale, the majority of whom are human, are very tolerant of all sorts of death, disaster, supernatural creatures and occurrences, and government intrusion. There are occasional exceptions, such as Steve Carlsberg, who gets very concerned about government conspiracies and often attempts to call out the logical absurdities taking place in the town. If Cecil Palmer is to be believed, though, it's perfectly normal for the government to produce everything up to and including sandstorms that cause doppelgangers. Night Vale has a seemingly one-sided rivalry with the nearby town of Desert Bluffs. Events Night Vale events *Bluegrass FestivalEpisode 27 First Date *Citywide Fitness Fair *Dot DayEpisode 2 Glow Cloud (episode) *Fried Chicken and Cigarette Fair *History Week *Sorrow Songs SingalongEpisode 11 Wheat & Wheat By-Products *Valentine's DayEpisode 12 The Candidate''Episode 17 ''Valentine Organizations Professional and Benevolent Organizations Night Vale organizations *Intelligence Group International *National Rifle Association *Night Vale Business Association *Night Vale Press CorpsEpisode 19A The Sandstorm (Part A) *Night Vale SPCA *Night Vale Spiderwolves Government Agencies Night Vale government *Animal ControlEpisode 43 Visitor *Night Vale Council for Commerce *Night Vale Department of TransportationEpisode 21 A Memory of Europe *Night Vale Parks and Recreation Department Notable locations and facilities in Night Vale The communities and geography of Night Vale Night Vale major districts *Central Night ValeEpisode 15 Street Cleaning Day *General Night Vale Area Night Vale minor districts *Science District Night Vale neighborhoods Night Vale geographical landmarks *Red Mesa Parks, museums, and landmarks Night Vale parks & recreational facilities Night Vale museums & zoos *Children's Science Museum Night Vale landmarks Education, infrastructure, and government facilities Night Vale schools & libraries Night Vale penal facilities Research facilities: *Carlos' laboratory and monitoring station *Pulsar Development Facility Transportation services: *Night Vale Subway SystemEpisode 29 Subway (episode) *Randy Newman Memorial Night Vale Airport Health care services: *Night Vale General Hospital *Night Vale Senior's Center Stadiums and convention centers: *Abandoned Missile Silo *Downtown Convention CenterEpisode 14 The Man in the Tan Jacket (episode) *Night Vale StadiumEpisode 3 Station Management (episode) Legislative, clerical, and postal facilities: *City Hall *Night Vale Department of Motor Vehicles *Night Vale Post Office Military facilities: *National Guard Station and KFC Combo Store‎ Businesses The City Council is the preeminent political power in Night Vale; they tightly control all local commerce. However, when StrexCorp was the supreme power in Night Vale, the corporation simply owned the vast majority of the following businesses outright. Night Vale businesses Roads *5th Street, intersects with Shay Street and Old Musk Road *Desert Elm Drive *DuBois Road, near Route 800 *Earl Road, intersects with Somerset *Eastern Expressway, has a downtown off-ramp and a northbound on-ramp (see also Route 800) *Flint Drive *Main Street *Oak Trail, near Larry Leroy's house out on the edge of town *The old dirt road to the small wooden shackEpisode 16 The Phone Call *Old Musk Road, intersects with 5th Street *Ouroboros Road *Oxford Street *Route 800 *Shay Street, intersects with 5th StreetEpisode 39 The Woman from Italy *Somerset, intersects with Earl Road Residents Night Vale residents References Category:Location